


Lucky

by Shakinnmovin



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakinnmovin/pseuds/Shakinnmovin
Summary: One short!





	

Betty woke up feeling a warm hand rub her swollen belly. She smiled to herself and burrowed her face deeper into the pillow.  
“Morning, sleepyhead,” a baritone voice whispered into her ear.  
Betty didn’t answer but pushed her butt into the pelvis of the offender.  
Soft kisses made their way from her neck to her jaw line, up the side of her face and finally her forehead.  
“Can’t a pregnant girl get any rest around here?” Betty mockingly complained.  
The hand rubbing her belly moved up her shoulder and pulled her until she was lying flat on her back. Reggie hovered over her. “I’m just trying to get as much as time together before the other guy gets all the attention.”  
“The other guy is your son,” Betty said holding both his wrists and making her way up his arms to his shoulders and massaging the muscles there. Reggie smiled and moved to her side.  
“I can’t wait to be on top again,” Reggie said. “I never thought I’d miss that position so much.”  
Betty slid over on to Reggie and without a word glided his cock to its rightful place.  
Reggie closed his eyes. “That feels so good.”  
Betty moved hard and fast. Watching Reggie’s face clench in pleasure, she moved over him. Drat! She can’t kiss him. Her belly was way too big. She settled for just placing both hands on either side of his chest.  
Reggie doesn’t open his eyes but reached out to pull one breast into his mouth sucking it softly. Betty moaned in pleasure and then let out a small cry which caused Reggie to open his eyes. “Already?”  
“I’m in my third trimester. Everything is sensitive down there.” Betty informed her husband.  
“And here I thought you were so turned on by me,” Reggie mocked.  
Betty giggled and continued to move so that Reggie could find release as well. Few minutes later, he let out a groan. Betty collapsed to Reggie’s side and rested her head on his chest. Betty looked up at him. Reggie kisses her on her lips.   
“Want to go again?” Reggie asked with a broad smile on his face.  
“I would but I think my water just broke,” Betty said.  
The broad smile melted away. “You’re not serious?”  
“But I am,” Betty answered calmly. “Help me up, would you?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Less than 3 hours later, Betty was holding a beautiful baby boy with bright blue eyes and raven black hair.  
“That was one quick delivery especially for a first timer. What’s your secret?” Betty’s obstetrician asked as she finished stitching Betty up.  
Both mother and father look at the doctor with stony faced innocence.  
“We were just lucky, I guess.” Betty answered.  
Reggie placed his hand on Betty’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Lucky,” he agreed. “In so many ways.”


End file.
